


Misery Loves Company

by orphan_account



Series: Fill the Void [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy gets a concussion and the only way he's getting through it is if everyone is as miserable as he is.So he decides to make them all play Mario Party with him.
Series: Fill the Void [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663750
Kudos: 44





	Misery Loves Company

Jeremy is ninety percent certain that he has a concussion. But when you’re thumped on the back of the head, it’s usually a recipe for a concussion. And when you have a concussion—as bad as Jeremy does—it means you won’t be allowed to sleep until it clears up and he’s not allowed to take any sort of pain killers for fear of thinning his blood. He’s all around miserable, and there’s nothing anyone can do to help him or stop his head from throbbing. So they decide to keep it a quiet night in so everyone can rest up and lessen the chance of Jeremy feeling miserable on his own.

It’s just before dinner when Gavin suggests they head down to a game store.

“If we’re going to be stuck indoors all night, we should still try to have a bit of fun,” he says. “Jeremy, let’s go down to the store, right? And then you choose out a game for tonight.”

As miserable as Jeremy feels, he thinks a trip out to the mall wouldn’t be so bad. With aviators on, he heads out with Michael and Gavin, taking up residence in the back seat and staying silent. He’s trying not to feel sick, and while he’s past the nausea stage for the most part, taking a drive may not have been the smartest decision.

He wears his sunglasses into the mall. The white flooring and fluorescent lights and too much for his eyes to handle at the moment. Gavin loops his arm through Jeremy’s and leads them through the mall, Michael trailing behind them.

“So what kind of game are you feeling then?” Michael asks.

“Don’t know,” Gavin says. “Why don’t we let Lil J choose?”

“You good with that, Jeremy?”

He grunts in response, has no energy to put to any words.

“Oh, I think he’s great with it,” Gavin says. “Now come on. Let’s see what they got.”

They stop in at a video game store and browse the shelves, have a look at the merch, see all the new games coming out. Jeremy takes a good look at what’s there and what he’s willing to play with the others. Nothing that requires copious amount of attention. Something simple and harmless. Something like—

Oh. The new Mario party has come out.

He points and says, “That one.”

They make their purchase and head on home. When they get there, the others have gone out and ordered in. Nothing better to solve a concussion than greasy take-out food.

“So what game did you guys end up getting?” Ryan asks.

“Jeremy really had his heart set out on the Mario Party,” Gavin says.

“I just want to look at pretty colours all night long,” Jeremy says. “Nothing more to it than that.”

Except there is, and while Monopoly may be the breaker of households, Mario Party is equally frustrating in its random occurring events and seeming like it values one player over another. And if it’s what Jeremy wants, then that’s what Jeremy gets.

Ryan is the unfortunate victim being roped in to play with the lads. Geoff just wants a peaceful night, and Jack isn’t touching that game with a ten foot pole.

“I don’t want to go to bed angry at any of you and that’s what this game is going to do to me,” she says. It’s a well-known fact that Jack can be quite competitive in the right setting and that’s what this game will do to her.

So it’s Ryan and the three boys of the house. Michael gets everything set up on the big screen and they take up their seats on the couches and chairs, finish up their food, and then it’s to character selection. Ryan’s not all that familiar with Mario Party and all its nuances. He’s more into puzzle games himself, and this is more fun with small puzzles. Frustrating, dumb fun.

Why Jeremy would ever choose this game and say it was a good thing to play while he was concussed, none of them would come to know the answer. But to Michael and Gavin, there’s nothing more than they’d rather do for the night than get extremely competitive with each other—yelling at each other, shoving each other, but generally just having a good time. It certainly takes Jeremy’s mind off of his concussion and the fact that he won’t be able to sleep tonight.

“How many turns should we do?” Michael asks.

“Fifty,” Jeremy says.

“Fifty! Jer, that’ll take us hours to complete,” Gavin says.

“Good. The longer the better.”

So fifty turns it is. Ryan sighs heavily beside him. They’re in for a game of at least four hours if they’re lucky.

The first round takes them to slightly past midnight. Geoff has long since fallen asleep where he sat down, and Jack is looking supremely comfortable and has started to heckle all four players. It’s certainly a mess of a game with many highs and lows, but it’s what Jeremy wants and they could never really deny him anything.

Especially when they’re all the reason why he has a concussion in the first place. You think the guy in the surveillance van would be able to alert you to a guard sneaking up behind you before thumping you on the back of the head and giving you a Grade 2 concussion, but no. They had to be talking about the latest Walking Dead episode, which Jeremy had been thoroughly enjoying, but then he got hit on the back of the head, definitely blacked out for a moment, and now they’re all here together, playing fifty turns in Mario Party because Jeremy is miserable and he’s bringing everyone down with him.

If he wanted to be meaner, he could’ve chose Monopoly to play. That would’ve pulled Jack and Geoff in to play, but he’s not feeling that vindictive. Plus with a video game all he has to do is push buttons and not do math. He’s fairly certain he made the right choice here, and judging from how much fun they’re all having, he’s certain he did.


End file.
